Lonoke County, Arkansas
Lonoke County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. Its population was 68,356 at the 2010 United States Census. The county seat is at Lonoke, while Cabot is the largest city in the county. Lonoke County is included in the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is also an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Lonoke County is Arkansas's 70th county, formed on 16 April 1873. Its name originates from a "lone oak" tree that stood on the site of the present county seat; the red oak tree was used as a local landmark by a railroad surveyor. Among Arkansas's 75 counties, it is the only one to share its name with its county seat. The county is the location of the Camp Nelson Confederate Cemetery, Toltec Mounds State Park, and the Joe Hogan Fish Hatchery — one of the world's largest working fish hatcheries. The county is served by the National Weather Service Forecast Office in North Little Rock. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 95.46%) is land and (or 4.54%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 165 * U.S. Highway 167 * Highway 5 * Highway 13 * Highway 15 * Highway 31 * Highway 38 * Highway 89 Adjacent counties *White County (north) *Prairie County (east) *Arkansas County (southeast) *Jefferson County (south) *Pulaski County (west) *Faulkner County (northwest) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 52,828 people, 19,262 households, and 15,024 families residing in the county. The population density was 69 people per square mile (27/km²). There were 20,749 housing units at an average density of 27 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.03% White, 6.44% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.51% from other races, and 1.08% from two or more races. 1.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,262 households out of which 40.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.30% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.00% were non-families. 19.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 30.90% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 10.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,314, and the median income for a family was $46,173. Males had a median income of $32,451 versus $22,897 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,397. About 8.10% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.20% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Census designated place *Scott Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#L * Butler * Carlisle (Carlisle) * Caroline (Austin, small part of Cabot, part of Ward) * Cleveland * Crooked Creek (Allport, Humnoke) * Dortch (CDP Scott) * Eagle * Fletcher * Furlow * Goodrum * Gray * Gum Woods (England) * Hamilton * Indian Bayou (Coy) * Isbell * Lafayette (Keo) * Lonoke (Lonoke) * Magness (part of Cabot) * Oak Grove (small part of Cabot) * Pettus * Prairie * Pulaski * Richwoods * Scott * Totten * Walls * Ward (part of Ward) * Williams * York (most of Cabot) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Lonoke County, Arkansas References Category:counties of Arkansas Category:Lonoke County, Arkansas Category:1873 establishments in Arkansas Category:Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area